Cute Relationship (Sequel Cute Friendship)
by HopingJei
Summary: Bagi seorang Kasamatsu Yukio, hari Minggu adalah satu-satunya hari libur yang bisa ia gunakan untuk beristirahat dengan tenang. Namun lain lagi ceritanya jika sahabatnya yang berisik itu berkunjung ke rumahnya. / "Tidak usah. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku jalan-jalan." / "Kalau begitu aku temani tidur saja, ya?" / IT'S YAOI SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke**  
**belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**But this story is mine**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor, Fluff (?)**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Main Cast : Kise Ryota and Kasamatsu Yukio**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Cute Relationship**

**.**

Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang terutama bagi sebagian pekerja kantoran atau pun pelajar. Karena hari Minggu merupakan satu-satunya hari libur di tiap pekannya. Biasanya kebanyakan orang akan menggunakan hari liburnya untuk beristirahat di rumah, atau bermalas-malasan tanpa harus memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya. Dan itu juga hal yang ingin di lakukan oleh Kasamatsu Yukio. Dia yang kini telah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA, sudah menunggu-nunggu datangnya hari Minggu. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan hari libur sekarang. Dikarenakan siksaan dari para sensei tersayangnya yang dengan tanpa ampun memberinya banyak tugas dan membuat kepalanya ingin pecah. Jadi menurutnya paling tidak libur sehari akan cukup untuk menggantikan waktu tidurnya yang terbuang akibat mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam. Hah, betapa Yukio berharap rencananya akan berjalan lancar dan ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Ya, itu memang masih rencana. Jadi tidak ada yang tahu jika rencana itu akan berjalan lancar atau tidak.

"Selamat Pagi, Yukiocchi ~"

BLAM

Yukio sukses membuat pintu depan rumahnya terbanting dengan sangat keras. Membuat sang Pirang merintih karena hidungnya menjadi korban kekejaman sahabat kecilnya itu.

"I-itte.. Yukiocchi tega sekali. Hidoi-ssu ~" Rengeknya seraya mengelus-elus hidungnya.

CKLEK

Pintu kembali terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Yukio yang kini tengah menatap sang Pirang yang sudah berani-beraninya datang ke rumahnya di hari Minggu yang cerah dan damai ini dengan tatapan ingin menendang, menyikut, memukul, menampar dan berbagai hal berbau kekerasan lainnya. Alis Yukio bertautan. Membuatnya terlihat makin menyeramkan.

"A-apa kabar? Kau tampak sedikit umm buruk Yukiocchi." Komentar si Pirang.

"Heh, aku baik-baik saja." Balas Yukio santai. "Tapi itu sebelum kau datang Ryota. Sekarang aku sedang dalam kondisi sangat buruk dan itu semua salahmu." Yukio mendekati Ryota seraya tersenyum. Ya senyum yang mematikan tapi tetap manis di mata Ryota. Dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memukul kepala Ryota dengan amat sangat keras.

"Aduhduh..Yukiocchi dari dulu senang sekali menyiksaku. Aku salah apa sih?" Tanya Ryota merajuk. Ia kadang merasa sebal kenapa hanya dirinya yang di perlakukan begini. Berbeda sekali dengan Yoshitaka yang tidak pernah di kasari oleh Yukio. Padahal dia baru saja kenal Yukio saat awal masuk SMA. Tapi berhubung otak Ryota yang mungkin sudah agak geser akibat terlalu sering terkena 'belaian sayang' dari Yukio, ia malah menganggap itu sebagai perlakuan spesial Yukio yang hanya di tujukan padanya.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya senang memukulmu. Entahlah, rasanya menyenangkan." Jawab Yukio datar. Ryota rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat karena mendengar jawaban nista keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. 'Menyenangkan katanya? Yukiocchi benar-benar sadis-ssu.' Batinnya.

"Hah... Ya, sudahlah. Aku pulang saja-ssu." Ryota ngambek. Yukio kesal. Kenapa? Ya tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kesal ketika ada seseorang yang dengan seenak jidat sudah membangunkanmu di pagi hari dan sialnya itu adalah hari Minggu, lalu tanpa menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya orang itu malah langsung pulang begitu saja. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Dan Yukio bersumpah akan benar-benar menendang Ryota setelah ini.

"Ya! Kau ini apa-apaan? Datang ke rumahku hanya untuk membangunkanku dan pergi begitu saja? Kau ingin kutendang?!" Yukio sudah bersiap-siap ingin menendang Ryota, tetapi kalah cepat dengan reflek Ryota yang menghindar ke samping.

"Hyaaa maafkan aku-ssu! Bukan begitu maksudku. I-ibumu menelponku beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia bilang kalau kau terlihat seperti orang mati beberapa hari terakhir. Jadi Ibumu coba bertanya apakah aku bisa menemanimu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan agar kau bisa kembali seperti biasa." Jelas Ryota.

Yukio menghela napasnya pelan. Ah, ternyata ini ide Ibunya. Pantas Ibunya sudah menghilang dari tadi subuh dengan alasan ingin berolahraga pagi. Padahal ia yakin kalau Ibunya hanya ingin membiarkannya berdua bersama sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak usah. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku jalan-jalan. Aku hanya membutuhkan tidur. Itu saja." Ucap Yukio, berusaha menolak ajakan Ryota dengan halus.

"Kalau begitu aku temani tidur saja, ya?"

Yukio menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Haa?!"

Ryota terkekeh seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Yukio dan menepuk-nepuk pelan surai hitamnya. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Anggap saja ini sebagai ganti jalan-jalan."

Wajah Yukio memerah. Ia kemudian menepis tangan Ryota yang tadi sudah dengan beraninya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Ter-terserah kau saja!"

Yukio berbalik badan. Meninggalkan Ryota yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Namun hanya berhenti untuk memanggil sahabat kecil (sok) tampan bodohnya itu.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan mengunci pintunya dan membiarkanmu berdiri di sana sampai Ibuku datang." Ucapnya yang sudah bersiap menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Jahatnya ~ Tentu saja aku mau masuk-ssu. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama Yukiocchi di dalam ketimbang harus menetap di luar merasakan dinginnya dunia tanpa kehangata─"

DUAK

"Lanjutkan ucapanmu dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa pulang dengan utuh." Yukio berkoar. Lalu dengan santainya menutup pintu rumahnya dan kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan Ryota yang masih merintih kesakitan akibat pukulan telak di perutnya.

"I-itte.. Ah, Yukiocchi dari dulu memang suka main kasar. Aku suka-ssu ~" Ucap Ryota asal entah dengan maksud apa.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, bodoh." Balas Yukio dingin seraya membawa sebilah pisau tapi masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hyaaa ~ Maafkan aku! Aku hanya bercanda-ssu! Jangan bunuh aku! Tolong buang pisau itu jauh-jauh!" Teriak Ryota heboh yang kini terlihat tengah bersujud di depan Yukio.

"Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mau memotong sayur bodoh." Ucap Yukio kalem.

Ryota berkedip beberapa kali seraya menatap Yukio. "Ah, syukurlah. Aku pikir aku akan di bunuh. Tapi itu sih tidak mungkin, karena bagaimana pun Yukiocchi kan menyayangiku-ssu." Ryota tersenyum menggoda yang menurutnya akan berhasil membuat Yukio salah tingkah. Tapi mungkin karena Yukio memang sudah biasa di goda seperti itu, tendanganlah yang kembali di dapatnya.

"Sekali lagi kau buka mulutmu, pisau ini yang akan aku gunakan untuk membuatmu diam." Titah Yukio yang kemudian kembali ke dapur. Bermaksud untuk melanjutkan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk perutnya dan tentu saja perut si Pirang tak punya malu itu.

"Ba-baik-ssu. Se-selamat memasak. Aku akan menunggu di ruang tamu saja." Ryota menurut dan memutuskan untuk menunggu dengan tenang di ruang tamu, daripada ia harus merasakan kekejaman dari sahabat manis tapi sadisnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryota kini tengah duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu milik keluarga Kasamatsu. Ia terlihat sedang memainkan ponselnya, mencoba menyibukkan diri seraya menunggu Yukio selesai memasak. Merasa bosan dengan ponselnya, Ryota kemudian memutuskan untuk memperhatikan keadaan ruangan itu. Ruangan yang memang sering ia masuki jika sedang berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya. Meski terkadang Nyonya Kasamatsu akan menyuruhnya menunggu di kamar Yukio saja ketimbang menunggu di ruang tamu, yang berakibat amukan Yukio karena si Pirang itu dengan seenak jidatnya tidur dengan meninggalkan air liurnya yang bahkan masih menetes ketika Yukio membangunkannya.

Ryota tertawa kecil ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Ah, betapa menggemaskannya sahabatnya itu. Apalagi saat dirinya sedang marah. Sebut saja dirinya masokis, tapi Ryota tetap tak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan pendapat teman bekepala hijaunya yang dengan santainya bilang kalau mungkin dirinya harus memeriksakan diri ke Psikiater karena di anggap abnormal dan nyaris gila kalau tidak segera di obati. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Ryota memang sudah gila. Gila karena cinta. Alasan yang sangat klise memang, tapi benar adanya.

Ryota kini berdiri dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat foto Yukio bersama dengan keluarganya. Di foto itu terlihat Yukio yang masih bayi berada di gendongan sang Ayah yang kini sedang bekerja di luar negeri─tepatnya di Cina. Ayahnya tampak tersenyum sumringah dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya sang Ibu yang sama sekali tak mengalami perubahan fisik yang terlalu terlihat bila di bandingkan dengan kondisi fisiknya saat ini. Mungkin efek gaya hidupnya yang santai dan mengalir seperti air.

Selesai melihat foto pertama, Ryota beralih ke foto yang terbingkai dengan apik yang berada tepat di sebelah bingkai foto keluarga Kasamatsu tadi. Berbeda dengan foto sebelumnya, di foto ini tercetak seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam tengah duduk di bangku taman berwarna cokelat bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Terlihat betapa asiknya si anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan boneka kucingnya─yang sekarang sudah ia berikan pada adik sepupunya─hingga ia tak sadar jika si Pirang hendak menciumnya, yang menyebabkan matanya membulat lucu ketika merasakan adanya benda asing menempel di pipinya.

Ryota kembali tertawa kecil ketika mengingat kejadian di masa kecilnya itu. Betapa senangnya ia ketika berhasil membuat pipi Yukio memerah setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Dan kini tentu saja hal itu masih berlanjut. Meskipun Ryota berpikir ia harus segera mengubah statusnya yang kini 'Sahabat' menjadi 'Kekasih'. Karena jujur saja ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Yukio lebih jauh. Ia bahkan terkadang harus dengan sekuat tenaga menahan desakan dari dalam tubuhnya yang terus memaksanya untuk 'memakan' sahabatnya itu.

Terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Ryota tak sadar jika dari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei, ayo makan. Kau tidak berencana berdiri di sana seharian kan?" Oh rupanya itu Yukio, laki-laki yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Ryota pun langsung mengembalikan bingkai foto tadi ke tempat semula sebelum ia membalikkan badannya untuk menghampiri Yukio. Namun betapa menyesalnya ia ketika kini ia harus menahan desakan dari dalam tubuhnya-lagi-ketika melihat Yukio berdiri menatapnya masih dengan celemek berwarna biru tua melekat di tubuhnya.

Yukio yang merasa di perhatikan kemudian menjitak kepala Ryota.

"Aw! Barusan itu untuk apa?" Tanya Ryota tidak terima.

"Itu untuk kepalamu dan otakmu yang mesum itu, Tuan Kise." Balasnya saraktis.

Ryota memajukan bibirnya. Berusaha terlihat imut di depan Yukio. "Tapi tidak perlu di jitak kan?"

"Lalu kau maunya aku apakan?" Tanya Yukio yang malah terdengar ambigu.

"Cium saja. Itu lebih baik-ssu." Jawabnya. "Dan tentu saja lebih enak." Tambahnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Ya setelah ini akan kucium kau dengan sepatu basketku. Dasar bodoh." Sahut Yukio yang segera berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Ryota yang mengekor di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, kenyangnya ~" Ucap Ryota seraya mengelus-elus perutnya yang baru saja terisi nasi goreng buatan Yukio.

Yukio berdecak. "Kalau sudah kenyang paling tidak bantu bereskan piring kotor di meja itu atau kutendang kau!"

"Hehe, iya iya." Ujar Ryota menuruti perintah Yukio yang dengan segera mengambil piring yang ia dan Yukio pakai untuk sarapan tadi. "Ini piringnya-ssu." Ryota menyerahkan piring kotor itu pada Yukio yang kini tengah mencuci peralatan masak yang tadi ia gunakan. Setelah mengisyaratkan Ryota untuk menaruh piring kotor itu tepat di sebelah kirinya, Yukio menyuruh Ryota untuk lebih dulu bersantai di ruang keluarga yang tentu saja di balas anggukan patuh dari si Pirang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukio menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia tak menyangka kalau dirinya malah akan sibuk di hari liburnya. Bukannya merasakan empuknya kasur seharian penuh, tapi harus mengurusi sahabatnya satu ini. Meski pun di dalam hatinya ia senang juga. Karena bagaimana pun Yukio menyukai si Pirang yang sering ia sebut 'bodoh' itu. Tapi tentu karena terlalu gengsi dan takut mendapat penolakkan dari Ryota─mengingat betapa tampannya sahabatnya itu sekarang dan bahkan ia memiliki cukup banyak penggemar wanita di sekolahnya─membuat Yukio harus berpikir ulang tentang dirinya yang harus mengungkapkan perasaannya atau tidak.

Beruntung Yukio tidak satu sekolah dengan Ryota. Jadi dia berpikir kalau lama kelamaan pasti ia akan mampu menghilangkan rasa tertariknya pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi Yukio rasa, perasaannya malah semakin berkembang tanpa di sadarinya. Yang tentu saja membuat Yukio semakin kesal dan terbebani. Itulah alasan kenapa ia sering menendang atau pun memukul dan melakukan hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan pada Ryota. Lucu memang. Jujur saja, Yukio pada awalnya beranggapan kalau dirinya pasti sudah tidak waras karena bisa-bisanya menyukai Ryota, sahabatnya sendiri dan parahnya memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya. Ah, cinta memang buta, tak memandang pria atau wanita, rupa, harta maupun hal lainnya. Itulah kata teman sekelasnya yang sebenarnya sudah lama ingin ia tendang, Mibuchi Reo.

Yukio kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang keluarganya setelah menyelesaikan tugas mencucinya. Kemuadian langsung memempatkan dirinya di sebelah Ryota yang kini sedang menggonta-ganti channel televisi─bingung karena tidak ada acara yang menurutnya menarik.

"Oi, kalau tidak ingin di tonton matikan saja."

"I-iya-ssu."

Yukio menatap Ryota sekilas sebelum akhirnya berdiri. "Aku mau tidur." Ucapnya seraya berlalu.

Ryota yang mendengarnya ikut berdiri. "Aku temani-ssu!" Dan tentu saja langsung di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari Yukio, namun tak di indahkan oleh Ryota yang sudah lebih dulu berlari ke kamar Yukio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, kenapa kau juga harus tidur di sini? Kan aku bilang tidur di futon saja sana." Yukio menyikut Ryota yang kini tidur tepat di sampingnya dan berbagi bantal dengan dirinya.

"Eh? Memangnya tidak boleh-ssu? Kalau di futon tidak enak. Tidak ada yang bisa di peluk." Ujar Ryota seraya memeluk pinggang Yukio.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Yukio. Menandakan dirinya kesal dengan perbuatan Ryota yang selalu seenaknya sendiri tanpa tahu akibat yang ia sebabkan. Lihat saja bagaimana wajah Yukio sekarang yang sudah memerah dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jangan memelukku, bodoh! Kau mau mati ya?!" Teriak Yukio seraya menendang kaki Ryota, berharap bisa membuat sahabatnya itu geser sedikit menjauhinya. Meskipun tak akan berdampak banyak, mengingat ranjang Yukio hanya berukuran untuk satu orang, tapi paling tidak dirinya tidak mau bila terlalu dekat dengan Ryota.

"Jahatnya ~ Kenapa kalau denganku Yukiocchi jahat begini? Berbeda jika sedang dengan si Yoshitaka." Ryota merajuk. Jadilah ia turun dari ranjang Yukio dan tiduran di lantai tanpa alas apapun. Yang tentu saja membuat Yukio terheran-heran. Apalagi si Pirang itu sampai membawa-bawa Yoshitaka. Memang apa hubungannya dengan Yoshitaka?

Yukio turun dari ranjangnya dan duduk di sebelah Ryota yang sedang tiduran. "Oi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyebut nama Yoshitaka? Kau ada masalah dengannya?" Tanya Yukio mencoba berbicara dengan sahabatnya yang tengah merajuk itu.

Tak ada respon. Ryota bahkan menutup kedua telinganya.

Alis Yukio bertautan. Kesal dengan kelakuan Ryota. Tapi ia masih coba menahan emosinya dan mencoba bertanya secara baik-baik. "Oi, kenapa diam saja? Biasanya kau kan cerewet."

"Oh, maaf saja kalau aku selama ini cerewet. Beda dengan Yoshitaka yang pendiam itu!"

Eh? Apa tadi? Yoshitaka lagi?

Yukio memijit pelipisnya. Bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"Etto, bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi kau tiba-tiba begini jadi aku umm bingung." Yukio berujar dengan nada setenang mungkin. "Kau marah?" Tanyanya.

Ryota mendudukkan dirinya agar berhadapan dengan Yukio. Ia kemudian menatap Yukio lekat.

"Yukiocchi pilih aku atau si cowok tukang gombal satu itu?" Tanya Ryota dengan nada serius.

Alis Yukio terangkat sebelah. 'Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?' Batinnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Ryota menghela napas. "Yukiocchi tinggal pilih saja. Aku atau Yoshitaka?"

Kini giliran Yukio yang menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bertanya hal begini." Ucapnya berhati-hati, takut salah bicara lagi. "Tapi jika kau suruh aku memilih, ya tentu saja aku lebih memilihmu dari pada si bodoh itu!" Jawab Yukio terang-terangan dengan wajah yang agak bersemu.

Mata Ryota berkedip beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna perkataan pemuda manis di hadapannya ini.

"EH?! BENERAN NIH-SSU?" Pekiknya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dan Yukio hanya bisa mengangguk malu-malu. "Ah, syukurlah ~ Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Ujar Ryota mengelus dada.

Yukio kembali terheran-heran. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Ryota tersenyum malu. "Yah sebenarnya aku cemburu padanya."

"Hah? Pada siapa? Yoshitaka yang bodoh itu maksudmu?" Tanya Yukio tidak percaya.

"Iya." Angguk Ryota mantab. "Habisnya Yukiocchi selalu menendangku, memarahiku, dan melakukan kekerasan lainnya. Tapi tidak dengan teman-teman Yukiocchi yang lain. Termasuk si Yoshitaka itu. Aku kan merasa kalau Yukiocchi tidak menyukaiku."

Ah, rupanya begitu. Kini Yukio mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Hei." Panggil Yukio.

"Ada apa Yukiocchi? Apa aku salah bica─"

DUAK

Tendangan kembali terarah pada Ryota. Kali ini tepat mengenai perutnya.

"I-itte..." Rintih Ryota menahan sakit. "Kenapa menendangku lagi? Aku salah apa? Kalau memang membenciku, bilang sa-"

"KAU INI BODOH YA? OTAKMU DI MANA? JANGAN SEENAKNYA BICARA! KAU KIRA SELAMA INI AKU TIDAK TERBEBANI?" Ucapan Ryota terpotong dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Yukio.

"A-aku─"

"JANGAN BICARA! AKU BELUM SELESAI!" Teriak Yukio kembali memotong ucapan Ryota. "MEMANG KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA HARUS MERASAKAN KONFLIK BATIN KARENA MENYUKAI SAHABATMU SENDIRI YANG BAHKAN SEJENIS DENGANMU? INI TERLALU MEMBINGUNGKAN BODOH! AKU BAHKAN SEMPAT BERPIKIR UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU!"

Ryota tercengang. Agak kaget mendengar perkataan Yukio. "Hah? Membunuhku? Salahku apa-ssu?"

Yukio menjitak kepala Ryota keras-keras. Gemas karena kebodohan dan ketidak pekaannya. "TENTU SAJA KARENA KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU JA─" Yukio berhenti. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hampir saja kelepasan.

"Membuat Yukiocchi kenapa?" Tanya Ryota penasaran.

"... jatuh cinta padamu, sialan." Bisik Yukio pelan. Sangat pelan. Namun masih bisa tertangkap indera pendengaran Ryota.

"Eeeeh? Serius? Yukiocchi tidak bohong kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Yukio tidak sedang bercanda ka-mmph"

Yukio yang kesal membekap mulut Ryota dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Dasar bodoh. Tidak pekaan." Rona merah kini terlihat jelas di kedua pipi Yukio. Membuatnya terlihat makin menggemaskan.

Ryota tersenyum di balik tangan Yukio. Lidah nakalnya dengan sengaja menjilati telapak tangan Yukio.

"A-ah..." Desahan keluar tak sengaja dari mulut Yukio. Dan ketika sadar, Yukio sudah akan kembali memukul Ryota. Namun tangannya sudah lebih dulu di tahan oleh tangan Ryota.

"Hei, Yukiocchi." Panggilnya seraya tersenyum.

"A-apa?" Yukio tergagap. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Hingga ia bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Kalau suatu saat nanti, namamu bukan lagi Kasamatsu Yukio, melainkan Kise Yukio, bagaimana?" Tanya Ryota masih dengan senyumannya. Membuatnya makin terlihat tampan.

DEG

DEG

'Ugh, jantung bodoh.' Batin Yukio seraya meremas kaosnya, tepat di sebelah dada kirinya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yukio yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui maksud dari Ryota. Namun ia ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari si Pirang itu.

Ryota terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku ingin menikahimu, Yukiocchi." Jawabnya seraya mengecup puncak kepala Yukio. "Kau mau kan, menikah denganku kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti?"

Wajah Yukio memanas. Rasanya ia ingin segera lenyap dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Bertatapan dengan orang di hadapannya ini ternyata membuatnya merasa seperti di telanjangi. Ia benar-benar malu.

"A-aku mau." Dua kata terucap dari bibir Yukio yang sedikit bergetar. Dan detik berikutnya, bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir pemuda di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Yukiocchi." Ucapnya di sela-sela kecupan itu. Sebelum kembali mengecup bibir milik Yukio yang kini sudah resmi berganti status menjadi kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu pulang ~" Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki rumah milik keluarga Kasamatsu. Dirinya tidak terlihat seperti habis berolahraga pagi. Malahan terlihat baru saja pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan-melihat banyaknya tas belanjaan yang ia bawa.

'Eh? Kenapa sepi sekali?' Dirinya membatin ketika di rumah itu seperti tak ada kehidupan. Yang biasanya akan 'ramai' jika anak dari sahabatnya berkunjung ke rumahnya. Wanita itu pun coba mengecek seluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ah! Mungkin di kamar Yukio." Dengan segera wanita itu pergi ke kamar putranya. Bermaksud untuk menyuruh mereka memakan kue yang tadi ia beli saat pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan.

CKLEK

"Yukio, ayo ajak Ryota keluar kamar. Ibu sudah membeli kue untuk kali─" Wanita itu tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika kini di depan matanya ia di suguhkan dengan pemandangan putra sulungnya tengah tertidur di pelukan putra dari sahabatnya.

'Ah, imutnyaaa ~' Batinnya seraya tersenyum bahagia seakan mendapatkan hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya.

Tak ingin mengganggu putranya-dan juga (calon) menantunya, wanita itu dengan perlahan kembali menutup pintu kamar berwarna biru milik putranya. Tapi tentu saja sebelum itu ia sudah terlebih dahulu memotret momen yang tak boleh di lewatkan itu dengan _smartphone_nya.

"Hah, memang tidak salah jika aku menyuruh nak Ryota untuk menemani Yukio." Ujarnya seraya mengotak-atik _smartphone_nya. "Nah, fotonya sudah terkirim! Aku yakin Ryoko pasti akan menyukainya."

Dan di hari Minggu itu, Yukio sama sekali tak menyesali hari liburnya menjadi sedikit terganggu. Toh si pengganggu itu kini telah bertanggung jawab karena selama ini telah membuat hidupnya serba salah. Bahkan kini membuat hidupnya jadi lebih menyenangkan hanya dengan kehadirannya saja.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu ~ Jei kembali membawa FF abal dan nista ini :3 Ini adalah sequel dari FF KiKasa Jei sebelumnya "Cute Friendship". Karena kemaren yang ripiu kelihatannya haus akan FF KiKasa yang memang masih sangat sedikit, jadilah Jei kembali membuat FF nista ini fufufu **

**Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang kemaren sudah mau meninggalkan ripiunya. Karena dengan membaca ripiu dari kalian, Jei jadi makin bersemangat membuat FF ini xD Jei harap kali ini akan lebih banyak KiKasa shipper yang meripiu agar bisa bernista bersama /apa ini/ Karena setelah Jei perhatikan KiKasa shipper masih malu-malu cantik (?) dan kalah banyak jika di bandingkan dengan shipper Kise dengan chara lain (tak perlu Jei sebutkan, pasti kalian tahu kan?) Jadi jangan lupa ripiunya ~ Jei tunggu ya ~ ^3^)/ **

**Sekian. Ciaosu ~ /lambai cantik/**


End file.
